


Myrtle's Interesting Afternoon

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile">leianora</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Millicent: Chocolate</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Myrtle's Interesting Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianora/gifts).



> Written on 29 May 2006 in response to [leianora](http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Millicent: Chocolate_.

Millicent has magnificent breasts. Hermione's always thought so. Sometimes, she wishes she could put her face between them and blow a raspberry, just to see if Millicent is ticklish.

Granger's got nice tits—not small, but small enough to fit in your hand. My hand. If I had those tits in my hands . . . . 

They stare at each other whenever the opportunity presents itself in the corridors, daring each other to look away. One day, neither of them does, and the chocolate bar Hermione's holding becomes squashed between them. 

"Chocolate stains," Millicent says, grabbing Hermione and pulling her into the girl's bathroom.


End file.
